Pesky Girls
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: A bet is set and ready to go, introducing a young troublesome girl named Kimi to our two heros Hikari and Shinji. What will happen when this young girl sees the strenght between the two and decides to cause a little more...chaos with romance along the way


**Me: HI! OMG!!! THIS IS A RANDOM IDEA!!! Third Ikarishipping Story (WOO) Love writing about Paul and Dawn, it's soo much fun now! lol! However, I will probably get bored and move on...which shipping is my next victim eh?**

**Shinji: I feel bad for that shipping then...**

**Hikari: Oh shut up Shinji...**

**Shinji: Was I talking to you?**

**Hikari: No you weren't but I don't give a rat's tail.**

**Me: Rats tail? Seriously Hikari, you need to find some more insults. **

**Shinji: Ya think, troublesome...**

**Me: Not just her, you too, troublesome is SO old for her, think of something different..**

**Hikari and Shinji: .....**

**Me: *huffs* Good, now that's settled...**

**Hikari: Uhh not really.**

**Shinji: She's right you know...**

**Me: Shut up! Remember _I _control you... I can make you do what ever I want...**

**Hikari: Please don't use those threats you used when you were consulting with 'the biggest ikarishipping fan' about how to torture us **

**Me: HAHAHA, yup, the same ones, I admit, we had loads of fun, well if not we, but I had loads of fun going to the dark side for a while...**

**Shinji: Evil BIT--**

**Me: AHAHA *gets ready to type, eyebrow arches***

**Shinji: *twitches* fine then...c-c-continue...**

**Note: Umm, I hope one bit of this story won't be offensive to anyone, I do not mean it in a harmful way, I am not criticising anyone, but this is Shinji we are talking about and I am sure he would NOT wanna shout it out in front of a huge crowd. Also, in this when Hikari says: Thank you Curley, I said Curley cause he is a mean, ruthless character from the book 'Of Mice And Men'. A really good book about the great depression in the USA in the 1930's. HA, I am now teaching English**

***coughs and puts on a teachers voice* now class please scroll down and read the story below**

* * *

"Satoshi, Takeshi," I looked to the blunette and smirked slightly, "Troublesome..." I greeted her with my widened 'all so famous' smirk. She turned and growled at me, sticking her tongue out before turning back to her book. I took a glimpse back a few minutes ago at the title, 'Of Mice and Men'. Have to admit, the girl had taste in books... At the moment I was in the Pokémon Centre in Yosuga City and just happened to meet my idiotic rival and the breeder, along with the troublesome girl. I felt in the mood for insulting and just happened to find my three victims...maybe two, since the breeder wasn't exactly the person I would go to. Anyway.

"Shinji! What are you doing here?" I turned to find Satoshi's grin.

"What do you think I'm doing here loser? Here to heal up my Pokémon."

"Really, we didn't expect, you ARE Shinji, ruthless jerk of the Galaxy!" Satoshi shouted with a pout crossing his face., I turned to find Hikari snickering at that and I frowned.

"At least I'm not a happy go lucky girl like troublesome over there." I tried before to make an excuse for Satoshi, but the insults that came to my head were Hikari's ones. So I decided to do that, mostly cause when she's pissed off I felt better. I saw her giving me a deadly glare before a smile appeared.

"Thank you Curley..." she said. I frowned, getting what she meant, and she obviously knew it too. Although I did have to see it coming, she was reading the book at this very moment...wonder if she is reading the fight bit yet...cause soon that will be her and me if she dare goes on with that stupidness. I looked to Satoshi who had a confused look on his face. The idiot obviously hadn't read the book. Did he skip school?

"Huh?"

"Did you even go to school?" Hikari asked him while he stuck his tongue out at her. Takeshi, the closed eyed man chuckled before sitting next to Hikari.

"So Shinji, where you going next?" Takeshi asked me .

"Why do you want to know?" I replied. I then heard Hikari sigh...

"Just answer the bloody question!" she shouted giving me a fright. Obviously getting frustrated with my attitude. _Oh please, I _can _relate._

"Fine then, I am going to Sunyshore for the last badge." I said, suddenly I realised what I had done...did I just...listen to troublesome? Did I do what she wanted me to do. I looked at her, a grin crossed her face. I smirked...nice one troublesome.

"Well done." Hikari said sarcastically.

"Whatever..." I said, not really caring for the complement

"Seriously Shinji, no need to be that harsh." I gritted my teeth at the sound of Satoshi's voice that had come out of nowhere.

"Hmph." I just grunted a bit before walking away with hands in my pockets.

"Oh leave him Satoshi, you know him, always walking away with that bloody attitude." Obviously Hikari said. I don't get the girl, I barely talk to her yet she has the biggest grudge against me.

"Whatever troublesome, again I'd prefer to have an 'attitude' then have an annoying personality like yours." I said truthfully, seriously, who wants that. To be so pesky that the person would want to push her off a cliff to make her shut up!

"Oh whatever." She said it, almost mimicking me. I turned to find that she was on her feet, hands on her hips, legs spread out a bit and her eyes fixed on me with her lips in an average motion. Had to hand it to her, she knew how to get attention, but that won't soften me up. I walked up to her, my hands still in my pocket and a few seconds later I found we were standing face to face, eye to eye, glaring at each other as if we were going to have a shoot down.

"Oh whatever?" I smirked.

"Well, doesn't seem to annoy anyone when you say it..." it didn't annoy anyone? That was the whole point of saying it! Suddenly, from out of the blue, her eyes lit up instantly and her lips turned into a smirk like mine. One of my eye brows cocked up, wondering why she was so happy.

"Tell you what..." she said, then she started prodding my chest with her finger, "If I show you what a REAL pesky girl is like..." I smirked wider, Shinji smelled a bet coming along, 'I bet you would crack."

This girl knew her stuff, but I knew better, "I bet I wouldn't..."

She smirked wider and stopped prodding me, "So this is a bet eh?" she said.

"Yep..." I always liked bets, mostly because I always won them, and I mean _always. Shinji _never _loses. _

_**Never. **_

"_Hmm_, okay, today a friend of mine, well more like a little cousin of mine, is coming over... and I'll warn you, she is a right idiot. Anyway, I offered....well was forced... to look after her, but now, since I need to show you how 'annoying' is really done, then I think she will be great at being your teacher for the day..." she explained

"Your point?" I put on a straight face, not really getting her point. She pouted,

"Just come here tomorrow at 12pm and I'll explain..." she said before putting her hands on her hips. She twisted around and walked away from me, probably going back to her room. I smirked...this was going to be...interesting.

"Wow," a sarcastic loser (Satoshi) said aloud before looking at me, "Looks like you and Hikari have a date."

I felt my face flush with red a little, but soon controlled it. I shook my head before growling at the ignorant boy, "Shut up..."

* * *

Today was the day. I woke up at 8am and trained like I usually did in the morning. It seemed like today would be a little more....eventful with troublesome and her little...friend... I still don't get what the women is going on about, but again, I never do; with all that contest gibberish. After finding time going by quickly, I decided to head off to the Pokemon Centre where I would meet the blue haired girl. I walked out of the door, being greeted with a sharp gust of cold wind. Wasn't the best day I had to admit. However, I didn't really pay attetion to the weather, since I was more caught up in the upcoming events. Although I hate to say it, I had to admit, I was quite curious, wondering what the girl would be up to. She didn't look like the brightest girl I had ever seen, but she definitely isn't stupid, although she isn't that smart to pull one over me...definitely not me. **_Shinji..._**

I smirked to myself as I found these thoughts flowing thorough my head one by one. Once reaching the doors of the Pokemon Centre, I looked through the glass to find troublesome sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. Her eyes glaring at the pages, lightly flipping over one page to read the next page with the vivid descriptions and imaginative text. I looked to my watch:

_11:59am _

Might as well go in. I went back to the doors before they opened up before me. I stepped in finding the centre unusually quiet today. I turned my head to where troublesome had been sitting earlier. She was still there, reading the book. However, as if on cue, she turned around to find me, a grin crossed her face as an eyebrow arched up in position, almost making that grin into a seemingly annoying smirk. I kept my 'cool' on as I walked up to the girl, one step at a time. She stood up and walked around the couch so she was now in front of it. I had just noticed, it seemed as if the girl had changed her outfit...

She now wore a white top with denim shorts. She has black boots that went up to her knees and she no longer wore the stupid hat. She wore silver hoop earrings along with her hair being all curled up. A smirk soon came across her face and I had realised, I had been staring at her a little too much...giving her an advantage. Although I was good at turning the tables. I smirked as I was half way to her. She now leaned against the couch, her hands in her pockets.

"You got all dressed up for me? You shouldn't have..."

With this she instantly frowned before flicking her hair with her head turned to the side, "In your dreams Shinji..." she said before turning back to me with a serious face on. This was probably the first time I had seen her so...determined and....serious. I smiled at that...

"Now let's get on with what we really came here for..." she said before smirking again, I stared blankly at the blunette, still not sure of what she wanted.

"Go on then..."

"Okay, do you remember what I was talking about yesterday..."

How could I not? "Yeah?"

"Well, before we get started, I was wondering...would you like to add a little something to our bet?" she smiled.

"You mean like...penalties?" I asked, almost...smiling? Or smirking, either way I was amused she had brought that up.

"Yep, exactly...."

"Hmm, I like the idea, okay so...if I lose..." I came closer to her, "which I won't," I whispered softly, almost giving her and myself the chills, "then...I will...stop calling your friend pathetic, start appreciating him..." I stopped midway to see her face, she was pouting... "What?"

"Those are 'mostly' things for Satoshi, we aren't here for Satoshi, it is for me AND you, so suck it up and give me a few...achievements as you can say..."

Hmm, she was right, "Fine then, then I will start....r-r-respecting...you...as a ...trainer..." she arched an eyebrow, was that not enough for her? Unless... "And I will start calling you...you...by your...real," I grumbled and muttered, "name..." she smiled at this, amused at the cost.

"Deal, then...if I lose...which I won't," I growled at the fact that she had copied me, but she just happened to giggle, "then I shall...admit....that you are..." she gulped, "A better trainer then...me and Satoshi..." I smirked at this.

I interrupted, "No, you shout out in the middle of the town's square that I am the best trainer ever..."

She growled something under her breath, probably cursing me, "Okay...then...since you changed my penalty, then you have to say...something really...really stupid ..." A smirk crossed her face before turning back to me, You have to shout out... "I am bi-sexual and love to wear maid outfits....'"

With that I felt like choking...stupid little... "No deal."

"Aww is Shinji too chicken to do it?" I growled at her and turned away, trying to hid the glimpse of confusedness in my eyes.... why was I backing out when I knew that I would win the bet anyway. However, it seemed I was hearing...clucking noises and I turned to find Hikari, clucking like a chicken, "CHICKEN!"

Oh that did it, "FINE I'LL DO IT YOU STUPID GIRL!"

She stopped and smirked to herself, "Good..."

"Now show me the punch line to your little story." I referred to the other night when she was talking about some other little girl...

She smirked, "Okay but first, let's shake hands on it, to show that you are willing to do the 'bet 'no matter what..."

"Fine." I stuck my hand out , as did she.

Reaching out forward I grabbed her petite hand and shook it lightly before pulling back. She smiled at me, happy with the result,

"But let me tell you one thing troublesome...I will not lose." I warned her. She just shrugged.

"We'll see..." she looked down a corridor where the dorms were located, "KIMI!"

I instantly jumped as she shouted, who knew she had a voice THAT big, it was like a lorry's horn...anyway... my eyebrow arched with curiosity, wondering why she had shouted randomly down a corridor...before I knew it....

"Coming Hikari!" a soft, cute, innocent voice shouted from the other end. Both of my eyebrows launched up at the voice...the voice I hated so much...

I heard little small footsteps, more like skipping ones...came down the corridor. I looked down to find a silhouette of a small figure, prancing her way to us. Once more in the light, I could see her dress. A small, pink dress with two straps holding it up, it was a pain pink, but the bottom of the dress seemed to go just above her knees with another darker pink ribbon going around. A ribbon seemed to go around the waist, but a wider one. I smirked as the girl came out the shadows. She smiled happily at me and troublesome, seeming delightfully happy, although, it was annoying also, but she didn't seem as annoying as Hikari... I turned to the older girl as she smiled at the one named Kimi with her brown locks.

"You're gonna have to do better than _that if _you _want _to win the bet troublesome..." her smile dropped as I said those words which I was pleased with...although a few seconds later that very same frown seemed to slowly turn into an evil, curious smirk...

"Kimi sweetie, come over here for me please." The girl happily smiled back to the younger one, Kimi smiled back before skipping to us to. She smiled at me as I looked down to her, then she looked back to Hikari. It seemed that Kimi nodded slightly to Hikari. I looked to troublesome to find her smiling wider and turning to me.

"This little one will be hanging around with you for the day..." I shot my eyes up to her...

"I'm not putting up with a little brat for the day! That's a waste of my valuble time...." I said, I was not going to drag a kid with me all over the city for one day...that is just...pitiful.

"Fine, then you can accept defeat...." she said smirking at me. I growled, _oh no she doesn't, I'm not giving up without a good fight...._

"Okay fine," I looked to the kid below me, still smiling that 'innocent' smile, "beside, she doesn't look that bad..."

"Hm..." she hummed as she looked down to the girl, "Okay what you have to do, is keep this girl with you all day, if she makes you crack, then I win, if she doesn't by 9pm today, you win. Deal?" she explained as I smirked.

"Fine then, piece of cake."

"Remember, not one single complaint." I huffed as a reply. She smiled at me before looking down at the girl once more and looked to her blue watch. She seemed to be mouthing words...no ....numbers....I looked back to the girl I would have to drag along for the whole day unfortunately, she was twirling her hair around in her fingers, weaving them through her fingers. She seemed to sway slightly, like a typical 8 year old girl would. I growled, at the girl, but she didn't seem to notice. I turned back to the bluenette before sighing. I was wasting my time here, but was proving a point. I never walk out on a bet, plus, I never lose one, I repeat...never...

"3,2..." I heard troublesome whisper under her breath, "1..." she smirked

"MAKE ME A SANDWICH OR I'LL SCREAM!" I turned to the girl, a little bit shocked that the silence had been broken by such a menacing voice, not just that, but it came from what? An 8 year old girl?

"What was that?" I growled and turned to the girl with the evil black eyes as she glared at me. She took in a breath and...

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed a high pitched, painful, evil, corruptive scream that would even scare off the Gods of Sinnoh themselves. I covered my ears with my hand instantly as the girl screamed on. I felt like yelling myself with the girl. I looked up as I saw 'Troublesome' closing her ears but with a huge smirk across her face as she stared at me. My eyes widened at the older girl...she...tricked me...ME! Shinji! Shinji being played? By some stupid, idiotic, pesky GIRL. Why didn't I see this coming!

When the girl had finally run out of breath and had stopped screaming, I looked to her and growled. She seemed to 'growl' back, not interested in what I was doing. I then looked to troublesome, fury twirling in my eye as she seemed to find it funny.

"YOU _BITCH_! YOU PUNKED ME!" I roared at her, but she didn't seem to care, both girls didn't.

"Oh what it that? A complaint? Do we ALREADY HAVE A WINNER!" She called out putting her hand to her ear. I growled even more with frustration as the girl continued to laugh. She dare do that to me? To Shinji? I don't think so... I had never ever felt so pumped for anything in my life before. It was strange yet...I liked it, I felt like killing the girl here and now, but that would have meant....she won and I would not let that happen...

_**Shinji never loses....**remember_ that. _Always...._

No matter what happens, no matter what time, no matter what situation, I _always _get through.

The girl seemed to enjoy my pain, so I decided...I would not let her see anymore of it, it showed that I was weak...I'm not gonna let anyone notice it. I returned to my calm self before smirking.

"No...no complaints....not one little one." The girl stopped snickering before making the same face as mine. She flicked her hair....

"Maybe not yet...but at some point....you will." She whispered.

"Are you gonna make me a sandwich or NOT?!" Kimi screamed not really caring about the arguement between me and troblesome. I looked to her, trying my hardest not to scream at the brat I would have to deal with for the rest of the day till 9pm...unfortunately. I looked to my watch again....

_12:15pm_

I huffed, _great_, eight hours and fourty - five minutes of my life are going to be wasted on this stupid bet...I looked back to mini troublesome, her hands on her hip with that annoying pout on her face but eyes dark and deep with anger. Jeez...

I smirked, attempting to keep my act up, no matter what, no matter I will live knowing that 'troublesome' had beaten me. She will not be given the pleasure...

"Yes...I am...come with me..." _so I can murder you.... _I thought in my head, I looked to Hikari who was giggling slightly. Probably from my pathetic acting which wasn't going too well I had to admit. I grabbed the girl's hand before turning to walk away, however, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I found myself staring into a set of perfect blue eyes that swirled with life and energy...the same eyes I despised because they belonged to a certain blue haired girl. _Hikari...._

"You aren't getting off that easy Shinji, I'm coming along too, whether you like it or not. And remember..." she whispered as she got on her tip toes to reach my ear so her mouth was next to it, her soft breath touching my skin before whispering seductively again, "the games have _just _begun...."

* * *

**Hehe, umm not too much fluff yes I know, but there WILL be, this is now going to be a two shot, my first one for Ikarishipping. This was more of an introduction than anything else really. I felt in the mood to write this XD The idea was supposed to me different but...yeah, this seemed a little more...original....there are probably many mistakes in this I am sorry to say, if there are, no need to say cause I will be fully aware XD I will edit and maybe add things and chapter 2 will probably be up in like...2 weeks max. If not then boo hoo for you. XD Jokinggggg. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so farrrr :) Please review and share opinions, and if you can, please do put a few ideas in, such as like...things that Kimi can do to make Paul's day the worst day he has ever had. (I've got a few in mind....)**

**See yaaaa **

**~RiDa~**


End file.
